Changing the Way the Fates Play
by Silent Rush
Summary: New Chapter! Sorry about the hiatus status for so long, but the stories are back. Alanna's about shove her new friends into a surprising world. ONe that she's been a part of for most of her life.
1. Late

Author's Note:  This is my first Alanna fic.  Please read and respond.  I hope to continue this story.  Thanks.

Julie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is she not here yet?"  Thom of Trebond paced his quarters.  His old friend and mentor Myles of Olau sat on the bed across from him.  "She knows how important this is."

"Just because she missed the ordeal doesn't mean she isn't coming."  Myles smiled lightly and rubbed his chin.  "When I last met with your sister in the southern Desert, she was preparing to come to see you.  That was weeks ago."

"I know."  Thom sighed and rubbed his purple eyes.  "I know Alanna will come.  She always does.  I am just worried.  This is her first visit to Corus.  She had traveled the world and yet there is no way to prepare her for the Tortallan court."

Suddenly as a knock sounded on Thom's door, the two men looked up.  Myles pushed his friend down and went to open the door.  A figure cloaked in a black burnoose swept into the room.  Myles closed and locked the door.  Finally the figure let its hood slip from their head.

"What's wrong dear brother, you look pale."  The figure a woman, laughed and slipped off her cloak.  The young woman was short but stocky, as if she hadn't been originally built for the job she now fulfilled.  IT was if she had worked hard to get where she was.

Alanna was a beautiful woman.  She had shiny copper hair that hung in natural waves down her back, just passed her shoulders.  Bright purple eyes and sharp lines accented her heart shaped face.  Her body and face expressions showed she was full of laughter, but always aware of what went on around her.  Thom's twin sister was sight to herself.

"Alanna."  Thom sighed with relief and swept his sister up into his arms.  He was taller then her by only an inch.  The twins were identical, but if one looked, one could notice differences that had not been there just a few years before.

Myles stood aside as the two embraced and quickly caught up on lost time.  Finally Thom moved away and Myles smiled at the young woman.

"Alanna of Trebond and Olau.  Shang Lioness.  It is an honor to be in your presence again."  He bowed low, and Alanna giggled.

"Stop Myles, you shall make me too red to entertain Thom's friends."

Thom had stood by, confused.  "Olau?"

"Forgive us Thom.  Or rather, just me.  Alanna threatened me to keep my mouth shut until she arrived."

"What?"

"When Myles came to see me at Bloody Hawk."  Thom noticed Alanna smile proudly as she mentioned her adopted Bahzir Tribe.  He would ask her later.  "He asked if I would become his heir, as he had none.  How could I refuse?"  Alanna grinned at her adoptive father.

Before Thom could give his blessing and congratulations, Timon, Duke Garth's manservant appeared and told them Lord Thom was requested in the great hall.  After all, he still had to be officially knighted.

Alanna kissed her brother and father on the cheeks and promised to join them soon.  The two men shook their heads.  No matter how much time Alanna spent in the dirt and grim of the road, she never could go long without a hot bath.

TBC

Reviews Please.  This is my first Alanna fic.  Thanks

Julie 


	2. Speaking Up

In the Great Hall, the royals stood on their dais.  Thom knelt before them.  The King knighted the young man and proclaimed this to the crowd who cheered fro their friend.  After Thom rose, the King turned to the crowd.

"Who among you will speak for the new knight?"  It was a custom for a knight's family or friends to step forward and welcome them into the world as a knight and as part of the family. (I know, maybe not one in the book, but I like the idea.)

Just as the prince Jonathan, Thom's friend and old knight master was about to step forward, a powerful but beautiful voice rang out, stopping the prince.

"I will."  The crowd turned to the back of the hall and moved aside as a violet silk covered figure swept into the hall.  The royals looked to one another, then to Thom, but he was just smiling at the new person.  Myles was also smiling from his position on the side.

The stranger walked forward with the hood of the cloak covering her face.  When she stood just a few feet from Thom and the royals, she stopped.  The stranger pulled back her hood and the court gasped.

A female version of Thom bent low and bowed the royals.  Her long copper hair had been rolled and pinned into a small bun at the base of her neck.  Her purple eyes glowed and sparkled.  When the King nodded the young woman rose.  A servant came and took her cloak, revealing a light violet dress that hugged her in all the right places.

"Majesties."  She inclined her head.  "My name is Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau."  The court once more was moved.  She was related to both Thom and Myles.  The two in question frowned at their young relative.  She had left out her Shang position and the name of her Bahzir tribe.  "I speak for my twin brother Thom."  She turned to her brother.  "I welcome you to the world as a knight and of lord of Trebond.  Lord Thom, sir knight and lord of Trebond."  The crowd cheered once more, but they were still in question of the new lady.

"Thank you my sister and Lady."  Thom smiled warmly and hugged his sister.  She then kissed each of his cheeks, as was the custom.  The two turned back to the royals, standing side by side.  Thom now spoke.

"Majesties.  As introduced before, I present my twin sister Lady Alanna."  Alanna once more bowed to the King, Queen and Prince.  The King looked to his wife before turning back to face the twins.

"Alanna, let me the first to say it is an honor to have your hear at our court.  I hope you will stay…" He tried his luck.  "Before returning to your duties at Trebond."

"Thank you for your warm welcome."  Alanna bowed, as all should in that position.  "I accept your offer of hospitality.  Though I didn't not reside at Trebond before I arrived.  I was away studying."

"When your father, rest his soul."  The King sent a silent prayer to the twin's father who had recently passed.  "Forgot to tell the court of your brother's birth, he seems to have forgotten you as well."  The King turned a sharp but friendly eye to Thom.  "Even Sir Thom had forgotten."

"Forgive me, your highness."  Thom bowed deeply.  "Alanna left Trebond at the same time I did.  She was on her way to study and it did not occur to me to mention my sister, as her time would be occupied for many years."

The King thought for a moment before he smiled.  "As I said before.  IT is an honor to house both of you and my family hopes you shall enjoy your stay, Lady Alanna."  The ceremony of Thom's knighthood had ended and the court hurried to the dinner and ball that awaited them.  Still wondering about the new arrival.

*****

Prince Jonathan sat on his Father's left at the great table that had been set up for the court's dinner.  Across from his sat Thom.  Beside him sat the intriguing Lady Alanna.

Jon was captivated by the sister he never knew Thom had.  There was something about her.  As if there was a big secret behind her laughing face.  Over his years as friend and knight master to Thom, Jon had learned that not everything were as it seemed.

At the moment, Lady Alanna was listening to her brother tell her about a recent attack in Corus.  Jon watched as she kept her eyes trained on her brother.  Alanna seemed to be absorbing every detail, as if to store it away for later thought.

"We are under attack.  Run!"  Jon jumped as his cousin and fellow knight, Gareth of Naxen the younger or Gary, whispered in his ear.

"What?"  He turned to stare wide-eyed at Gary who only laughed.

"Just teasing cousin.  You know if keep staring at the lady like that, the King will be expecting you to ask her to marry you."  He grinned at his cousin.

"I'm wasn't staring at Lady Alanna."  Huffed the very obvious prince.

"I never mentioned it was her I meant."  Gary looked diplomatically at his cousin then grinned.  "So, you too are wondering about the mysterious twin."

"I still wonder, why, after all these years of friendship, Thom never mention her."  The men got up as the king and Queen did, to head into the large hall set for the ball.  Both Myles and Thom surrounded Lady Alanna.

"I can answer that."  Once more Gary grinned and pointed to the large group of young knights and noble men who kept their gaze on Alanna.  "Anyone who ends up her will be blessed."

"Right."  Jon didn't look at his cousin, but kept his firm gaze on Alanna.

TBC

Review Please.

Thanks.


	3. Explanations

Late that night, or early that morning, Alanna, Thom and Myles entered the old knight's room.  Thom and Alanna both flopped down like rag dolls in chairs before Myles, as he smiled and sat down at a table.

"I lasted longer than the two of you this evening.  I suppose that's a new record."  Myles smiled and poured wine for him and fruit juice for Alanna.  Thom bit into an apple and looked to his sister.

"You made an impression on them tonight, sister dear."

"I suppose that not a good thing."  Alanna frowned at her brother as she removed her hairpins.  The next minute there was a knock at the door and Myles open it.  Outside, stood the prince, Gary and their friend Raoul.

"Come in gentlemen, highness."  Myles mock bowed Jon in who smiled at his old friend.  As soon as the three came into the view of the twins, Alanna jumped up shocked, only to bend down in a gracious bow before Jon.

"Your highness."

"Oh sit your rump down."  Thom playfully shoved his twin who sat back down, glaring at him.  "Forgive her Jon, she's always been a suck up."

Jon laughed and sat down across from Alanna.  Myles, returned to his seat as Gary and Raoul took seats next to Thom and Jon.

"We have come to meet your sister properly."  Raoul grinned.  "To learn her secrets."  Myles and Thom exchanged a look then they both looked to Alanna who glared at them.  This was not missed by the others.

"We won't bite lady."  Gary smiled.

"It's just Alanna, Sir Gareth."

"Then it must be Gary for me."

"And my friends call me Jon."

Alanna looked the prince, holding his gaze.  "And am I your friend, Highness?"

"I should hope so."  The prince looked at Alanna once more before suspicion arose between the other men.

"Oh this is silly."  Thom sighed.  "My sister is the Shang Lioness, and warrior of the Bloody Hawk, a Bahzir tribe."

Alanna glared daggers at her brother while the other men, minus Myles, were taken aback.

This small woman was Shang, more then that she was an adopted Bahzir.

"Why did you not tell my father this?"  Asked Jon.  "You would be honored above others for your rank in the Shang."

"You've just discovered the reason I did not tell their majesties."  Alanna grinned.  "I need some peace and quiet."

"Understandable."  Raoul smiled.  "Your secret is safe with us, Lioness."

"Good."

"Wait, I have a question."  The group looked to Jon.  "Thom has the gift.  The two of you are twins, shouldn't you have it too?"

"But Shangs don't have the gift."  Pointed out Gary.

"I did once."  Alanna said as her face turned steely.  Seeing her look, Thom took charge.

"I can explain.  When we were five a Shang warrior came to the castle.  He was interested in Alanna, but our father object to his daughter entering the way of life.  So, for five years they trained secretly together.  When we were ten, the warrior took Alanna to the Shang village as I came to the castle.

"IN the beginning, although he was worried about Alanna's gift, it didn't deter the warrior.  Instead he helped us come up with a plan.  We worked for weeks, shaping and transferring Alanna's gift.  It now sits as a glowing purple orb, inside of my own gift fro protection."

"Isn't that dangerous?"  Asked Jon.

"We summoned the correct people to help us.  They made sure each of us was safe.  It also serves as a greater link between Thom and I."  Alanna smiled.  "Now you know my friends.  Now you must decide what to do with the information you have been given."  Alanna smiled and bowed to the prince and the others.  She gathered her things and left half the men lost in thought.

TBC


	4. Meeting with a Thief

A few weeks later, after Alanna had settled into the castle, in chambers beside her brothers, She found herself in one of the small libraries.

Alanna sat among the dusty tombes, reading one of them.

"You never posed me as a reader." Alanna whipped around to find Jonathan standing in the doorway.

"Jon, you startled me." Alanna smiled at her new friend as she stood up and put the book down.

"The legends of Old?" Asked Jon, reading the book's title.

"It has legends about women warriors."

"Of course."

"So what are you doing in here?" Alanna smiled. "Surely the prince of Tortall has some duties to perform.

"He does. But he snuck out and has opted to join his friends in a trip to the lower city." Jon grinned. "Perhaps the lady Alanna would like to join them?"

"Perhaps." The two smiled at each other.

"I miss being no one." Sighed Alanna as she and the knights walked through the lower city. She had opted for a man's shirt and breeches with her brown cloak over her hair. Her fiery red hair had been twisted and tucked back along her head into a fold at the base of her head.

"You were no one before?" Asked a shocked Raoul. "Shang is a pretty notable job."

"She means she misses the quiet of not having to be a lady." Thom grinned at his sister.

"Here we are." Gary held open a wooden for the group and Alanna gasped as they entered.

The room was plenty filled with men and a few ladies, as if on break from their days work. They were laughing and shouting, drinking rum and ale, all enjoying each other's company, as if they knew everyone.

"Welcome to the Dancing Dove." The group turned to see an old man step before them.

"Solom you old fool." Jon clapped the man on the shoulder. "We've come to see George."

"He be by the fire." The man smiled then left the five to their way. Thom led the group over to he fire and Alanna stifled another gasp as she saw the man who sat by the fire in a throne like chair.

He had brown hair was cut short, but still hung. His nose seemed almost too big to be handsome, but when he smiled it seemed to work. His hazel eyes held an awareness and knowledge that surprised Alanna, but they still shone with a jokester's heart.

Alanna's hood was far enough down that he couldn't see her face, but the man still watched her.

"Aye lads, good t'see you." The man grinned. "But what's this? Bringing me more of your friends are ye? This one's smaller then Thom." The group around him laughed, as did the knights. But they weren't knights here they were merchants sons who the man at the head of the room had taken a liking to.

"Perhaps that is a conversation best left for certain people's ears." Gary replied. At once the man's face changed and he rose. He herded the group up a set of stairs and told his followers they were not to be disturbed. He led them into what was his chambers and sat down at a table, as did the rest. His eyes never left Alanna.

"Now lads, what of this?"

Thom turned to Alanna. "This is George Cooper. His is King of the Thieves and the Rouge. Also a good friend of ours."

"Hey now Thom." George looked indignity. "When I said you could tell who thought was appropriate, I meant they had my approval, or at least I knew who they were."

Thom grinned. "George. I'd like you to meet my twin sister Alanna. Lady of Trebond and Olau. Shang Lioness." Alanna lowered her hood and grinned at the Thief.

"Good to see you again George."

"As it is you, Alanna." He grinned and shared a look with Alanna. "It's been a long time."

"It has." Alanna's eyes had turned a soft purple.

"You two know each other?" Thom looked as shocked as the others.

"George saved my life once." Alanna said while keeping her gaze on George. "I had been captured by Scanran pirates when I was 12. George got me out and saved my life. Brought me back to my teacher."

"It was nothing. Just in the right place at the right time." George grinned.

"You have more twists than a maze." Laughed Gary.

"Perhaps lads." George was still looking at Alanna as he spoke. "The lass and I could have a private word?"

Thom, catching, but disliking George's drift, sighed. He ushered the other boys out, then turned back to George. "I've only just got her back George, don't take her away." He turned and left.

As soon as the door shut George stood and Alanna rushed over to him. He enveloped the small woman in his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"It's been too long George."

"Far too long. Now step out and let me have a look at ya." Alanna dutifully stepped away and twirled for George. Her grin never left her face.

"What do you think?" As she saw him smiled she sat down on his lap and grinned at him.

"What I think is that the fiery girl I saved from the pirates six years ago has turned into a beautiful young woman whose got more spirit then ever."

"Stop George, you're making me blush."

"I was always good at that." George grinned. "Now tell me, what have you been up to, it must be two years since I last saw you."

"I've been in the desert with the Bahzir. They understand about quiet, simplicity."

"Is that what you are now?" George looked thoughtfully at Alanna. "Simple?"

"I've never been simple George." Alanna tried to look down, but George made her look up at him. "I just want to have a normal life."

"Is there any room in that normal life for a good-hearted thief?"

Alanna grinned at George. "Always." The two kissed deeply and grinned at one another.


End file.
